Filosofía del insomnio
by Koumal Lupin-Nott
Summary: Cuando una persona normal tiene insomnio, suele ponerse a pensar cosas raras. Si es un mago, peores. Y si se apellida Weasley, mejor echarse a temblar. T por el lenguaje. Mi retraso es injustificable, lo sé...
1. ¿Dulce despertar?

_Todos los personajes de la historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos. __Este fic llevaba mucho tiempo dándome vueltas por la cabeza, y por fin me he decidido a escribirlo. Espero de corazón que sea de vuestro agrado. Vamos allá…_

**FILOSOFÍA DEL INSOMNIO**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Dulce despertar?**

Llevaba ya bastante rato sin dormir y dando vueltas por la cama. Había recurrido a todos los métodos mágicos y _muggles_ que conocía: contar ovejas, contar de mil hacia atrás muy despacio sin pensar en ninguna otra cosa (¿dormirse antes de llegar a quinientos?-¡y una mierda!), rezar a Merlín, a Circe, a Morgana, a Nimue, al Hada del Lago y a todas las divinidades en las que creían los _muggles_ y que él conocía. Nada funcionó, de forma que cuando se hartó y decidió darse definitiva y oficialmente por desvelado, exactamente a las cuatro y media de la mañana, George Weasley decidió buscar algo de distracción. ¿Y qué mejor distracción que su propio hermano gemelo?

-Fred –llamó suavemente.

-Groaaarrrrr… Zzzzzzzzz… -la única respuesta de Fred Weasley fue un ronquido.

-Fred –repitió algo más alto.

-Groaaarrrrr… Zzzzzzzzz… -pero Fred seguía dormitando tranquilamente.

-¡Fred! –este último apelativo no contribuyó de forma especialmente generosa a la contaminación acústica, pero tampoco fue un susurro.

-¿Sí? –la voz de Fred parecía procedente de otra galaxia a medida que sus neuronas se desperezaban lentamente de un buen sueño. De lo que era un buen sueño _hasta ese instante_.

-¿Estás dormido?

¡La madre que lo parió! Después de despertarlo vete a saber a qué hora, iba y le preguntaba si estaba dormido, el muy…

Fred hundió la cara en la almohada, cabreado. No tenía claro si su hermano le había hecho esa pregunta porque sí o meramente por fastidiar, pero había dos cosas que sí sabía. Uno: aquélla era una de las cosas que jodían a _muggles_ y a magos exactamente por igual. Dos: la respuesta correcta a aquella pregunta.

-No, estoy muerto –gruñó desde el interior de la almohada-. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó girando la cabeza para asomar la cara.

-Es que… no puedo dormir. Tengo insomnio.

-¿Y me lo tienes que contagiar? –rezongó Fred poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Es que me aburro… -replicó George imitando una vocecilla infantil.

-Pues búscate un tebeo o lo que sea. O bájate a la tienda a hacer experimentos, pero sin hacer ruido.

-Es que no me apetece, y hace frío… -contestó George imitando nuevamente la dichosa vocecilla-. Además hay algo que me vueltas a la cabeza desde hace un par de días. Pero como tú no estás por la labor de escuchar, pues… -se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-Vale, como quieras –gruñó Fred una vez más. Aún dándole la espalda, George se sonrió.

-¿Te ha picado la curiosidad, eh? –George se giró y ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Me has pillado, para qué negarlo –Fred tampoco pudo reprimir una sonrisa-. Y también me has contagiado el insomnio –se rascó la cabeza mientras encendía la luz-. Bueno ¿qué es eso que te lleva dando vueltas a la cabeza?

-He estado pensando en… nuestra vida –contestó mientras se volvía a sentar.

-¿Cómo? –replicó Fred sorprendido.

-Pues… en la vida que hemos tenido hasta ahora… en nosotros dos… –contestó George encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vamos a ver, sé que hay más de uno _y una_ por ahí con la mente lo suficientemente sucia como para pensar que el hecho de ser gemelos y estar tan unidos nos convierte en "algo más que hermanos" –Fred movió los dedos para asemejar las comillas-, pero no puedo creerme que tú…

-¡QUE NO ES ESO, SO TROLL! –replicó George más alto de la cuenta. Unos golpes en la pared procedentes de la casa de al lado le hicieron bajar la voz-. Lo que quiero decir es que estaba pensando en nuestra vida. Nuestro pasado, nuestro presente…

-Y nuestro futuro –siguiendo aquella antigua tradición que practicaban desde que ambos tenían uso de razón, Fred completó la frase de su hermano.

-Creo que esto va para largo.

Para sorpresa de Fred, George se levantó de pronto de su cama y salió de la habitación mascullando un apresurado "Enseguida vuelvo" para volver a los dos minutos con un plato lleno de dulces, un par de bocadillos y sendas cervezas de mantequilla en los bolsillos.

-Eres un cocinillas –dijo Fred cuando George le ofreció una de las bebidas.

-Pero de no ser por este cocinillas hacía mucho tiempo que su hermano gemelo habría muerto de inanición ¿verdad? –replicó George colocando el plato en la mesilla de noche que ambos compartían.

-Con la inestimable ayuda de los cocidos, potajes, sopicaldos y demás platos caseros de la madre del cocinillas y de su hermano gemelo –replicó nuevamente Fred. Sin embargo, no podía negar que de no ser por George, ambos habrían tenido que comer siempre de restaurantes, cafeterías y de la comida enviada por su madre-. Bueno, y eso de nuestra vida ¿qué?

-¿Qué es… lo primero que recuerdas?

¿El primer recuerdo?-¡Vaya preguntita peliaguda! Pues sí que se había puesto filosófico George. No obstante, Fred se puso a pensar detenidamente.

-Bueno… me parece que nosotros dos jugando en la cuna y tú estabas tirándole de los pelos a Bill. Y de la nariz a Charlie.

George rió. No podía esperarse otra respuesta.

-¿Y tú? –inquirió Fred.

-Pues… me parece que puedo recordar cosas muy anteriores. De cuando estábamos todavía en la barriga de mamá.

-¡Venga ya! –exclamó Fred sorprendido-. No me digas que tienes recuerdos de ahí dentro –dijo mientras mordisqueaba uno de los bocadillos.

-Pues sí que los tengo, gemelo mío –George esbozó una sonrisilla de suficiencia-. ¿Y sabes lo que recuerdo?

-¿Qué? –Fred le dio un mordisco más a su bocadillo.

-¡La placenta!

Fred escupió violentamente el pedazo de bocadillo que tenía en la boca. A su hermano se le escapó la risa por la nariz.

-¿Y para esto me despiertas? –Fred le dirigió una mirada impagable a George-. ¿Para decirme que lo primero que recuerdas en tu vida es la placenta de los…?

-¡Eh, eh, que no me has dejado acabar! –replicó George gesticulando con las manos-. Iba a decir que la placenta me pareció una cosa rara y viscosa a la que no me hacía mucha gracia estar enganchado, pero que entonces te vi a ti en la misma situación, y de alguna forma presentí que debía de ser algo importante, porque nos tenía unidos a ambos. ¿Lo he arreglado bien? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Mmmm… No está mal –Fred también sonrió-. Y me parece que también has hecho bien en traer comida, porque vamos a necesitar fuerzas para recordar tantas cosas.

-Por eso dije que esto va para largo.


	2. Vida en familia

_Todos los personajes de la historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos. Salvo los que me invente yo misma, claro._

_¡Hola a todos! Ya sé que no tengo perdón, pero sí derecho a defenderme: me puse a escribir el segundo capítulo de este fic al poco tiempo de publicar el primero, y justamente el día antes de publicarlo, se me coló un virus en el USB y se borró **TODO** (no tenía copias de seguridad actualizadas). **Quería llorar…** Durante el curso he estado atareadísima, así que casi siempre sólo he tenido tiempo de enviar reviews y contestarlos. Por suerte, de vez en cuando sacaba algún minutito libre, y gracias a que tenía una copia vieja he llegado a terminar y a mejorar el capítulo._

_En fin, tanto si me justifico bien como si no, vamos allá…_

* * *

**FILOSOFÍA DEL INSOMNIO**

**Capítulo 2: Vida en familia**

-La verdad es que ya desde enanos apuntábamos maneras –dijo Fred sorbiendo un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla-. Papá cuenta que cuando mamá estaba embarazada de nosotros se las hicimos pasar canutas, y más aún durante los meses finales.

-Ah, y ya no digamos el parto –corroboró George-. Por lo visto, se creía que venía uno solo y cuando se encontró con nuevas contracciones casi deja sordo a papá del grito que dio.

-Sí, sí –Fred asintió-. Si es que somos como somos porque tenemos a quien salir: Fabian…

-…y Gideon Prewett.

Ambos se sonrieron de oreja a oreja al recordar a sus tíos maternos y parientes favoritos. Sólo los conocían por fotos, pero les encantaban porque siempre salían sonriendo, fuese cual fuese la situación.

-Normal que salieran siempre sonriendo en las fotos, como que procuraban llevar siempre una cámara encima o que algún amigo tuviese una para que los inmortalizase después de una gamberrada.

Ninguno pudo contener una carcajada al recordar las fotos de la boda de sus padres, indudablemente las mejores de toda la colección, y entre ésas una de su madre enfundada en el traje de novia, persiguiéndolos y amenazándolos con el puño y la varita (pero por supuesto sin soltar una sola palabrota, como una buena dama). Los tíos Prewett habían dado su toque personal a la ceremonia llenando el ponche de ranas "para darle un poco más de vidilla", hechizando el traje de novia de su hermana para que cambiase de colores y para rematar la faena haciendo estallar el carísimo pastel de bodas de cinco pisos, expresamente preparado por Florean Fortescue en persona, "para que los invitados pudiesen percibirlo con los cinco sentidos".

-¡Vosotros dos, éstas no son horas de hacer ruido! –gritó una voz al otro lado de la pared contigua a la cama de George-. ¡A dormir la mona, graciosos!

-¡Uf, Bastie está que trina! –George se apartó de la pared por precaución.

Sebastianna Salisbury ("Bastie" para su difunto esposo y para Fred y George a sus espaldas) era la casera que les alquilaba el piso a Fred y George, una viuda de más de setenta años que nada tenía que envidiar en salud, fuerza y carácter a la madre de ambos. Y para enorme desgracia de Fred y George, su madre se llevaba _de maravilla_ con la señora Salisbury. "No se preocupe usted por nada, señora mía, yo seré como una segunda madre para ellos", le había dicho a la señora Weasley cuando se conocieron.

-La comprendo, a nadie le gusta que lo despierten a las tantas de la mañana –replicó Fred. Su hermano se lo quedó mirando fijamente-. Pero creo que hoy nos lo pasaremos bien. Oye, ¿tú crees que hemos salido a nuestros tíos por eso de la reencarnación?

-Bah, no, no creo. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Me estoy imaginando a Hermione diciendo algo así como "Eso sólo son supercherías sin la menor base real, aunque no niego que resulten una creencia fascinante" –contestó George imitando el tono autoritario de Hermione.

-Y seguro que Luna diría algo como "La reencarnación la provocan los _klikkalins_ translúcidos de cola anillada, que meten las almas en los cuerpos que van a nacer…" –Fred imitó la vocecilla de Luna.

-Lo has clavado, en serio –George se mordió la lengua para no reír. Fred también se mordió la lengua y lo señaló dando a entender que la imitación de su hermano también había estado muy bien-. Pues eso, que de reencarnación nada. La marrullería la llevamos en la sangre.

-Tienes razón, aunque recuerdo cierta temporada en la que nos dio por tratar de ser niños buenos y colaborar en casa.

-¡Ah, sí, cuando mamá estaba mala! Menuda liamos…

_

* * *

El cielo sobre la Madriguera estaba completamente cubierto por el humo amarillo que la casa no dejaba de exhalar y que los magos sobre escobas (el señor Weasley entre ellos), hechizados para ser invisibles, trataban de ocultar y contener para que no se extendiera hasta losmuggles__. En el suelo, Bill y Charlie trataban de reanimar a Percy, Ron y Ginny y a las gallinas. Apartada de los demás, Molly Weasley regañaba a sus hijos gemelos. Todos los presentes iban cubiertos con máscaras de gas; en el caso de las aves, en versión reducida._

_-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? –preguntó la señora Weasley en un tono que hizo pensar a Fred y George en tres palabras: "Tercera Guerra Mundial"._

_-Pues nada, que como tú estabas mal decidimos limpiar la casa para darte una sorpresa –Fred temblaba como una hoja._

_-¿Limpiar, decís? –la señora Weasley se cruzó de brazos y tamborileó con los dedos sobre su antebrazo._

_-Sí, tú nos dijiste que a ver si nos portábamos mejor, y… -George estaba a un paso de orinarse encima._

_-¿Y cómo demonios explicáis ESO DE AHÍ ARRIBA? –exclamó señalando a la nube tóxica como si fuera la mismísima Marca Tenebrosa._

_-Eh… pues se ve que nos hemos equivocado de producto y hemos echado lejía _muggle_… -comenzó a explicarse Fred._

_-Sí, lejía –corroboró George._

_-Encima de detergente mágico…_

_-No, _muggle_ –replicó George._

_-No, detergente no, no sabemos lo que era –Fred negó con la cabeza._

_-Entonces ha hecho una reacción que flipas, y ha empezado a salir gas amarillo por ahí y…_

_-¿Y qué más? –la señora Weasley miró cómo sus hijos mayores reanimaban a Percy y a los pequeños._

_-Ha afectado a Ron y a Ginny de lleno, ¿sabes? –Fred trató de explicarse-. Como estaban jugando cerca…_

_-Percy ha tenido que salir de la habitación y se ha tragado todo el humo, Bill y Charlie tenían que hacer los deberes y han tenido que dejarlos por la mitad… Que vamos… -George suspiró._

_-¿Que vamos _qué_? –la ira de Molly Weasley alcanzaba ya su punto de ebullición._

_-Que vamos, que la hemos liado parda, ¿sabes? –concluyeron ambos al unísono._

* * *

-Sí, sí que la liamos… -Fred sonrió.

-Parda.

La contestación de George hizo reír a ambos un poco más alto de la cuenta. Un par de golpes más, pero separados entre sí, por parte de la señora Salisbury los devolvió a la realidad. El significado era obvio: a la tercera sería la vencida.

-Yo mejor me mudo a tu cama, que estoy más seguro –George se arrebujó en su manta y se trasladó con su plato a la cama de su hermano.

-Buena idea –Fred se echó hacia un lado para dejarle sitio-. Oye, volviendo a lo de antes, la verdad es que nuestros tíos fueron, indirectamente, unos grandes maestros para nosotros, ¿verdad?

-Desde luego, pero ¿por qué dices "indirectamente"? –preguntó George extrañado mientras tomaba un bombón.

-Porque, si no me falla la memoria, también tuvimos un maestro "directo". Y además, uno _muggle_.

-¿Cómo? –la sorpresa de George fue todavía mayor.

Por toda respuesta, Fred empezó a hacer unos movimientos con las manos que al principio despistaron a su hermano todavía más, pero no tardó en adivinar a qué y sobre todo _a quién_ se refería.

-¡Claro! –chasqueó los dedos-. El tío Rick…

Fred asintió con una gran sonrisa.

_

* * *

-¡Vamos, señores, es muy fácil ganar! ¡Vengan a jugar con el tío Rick!_

_Nada más ver a aquel hombre, Fred y George adivinaron de inmediato que era de todo menos una persona honrada. Se habían escabullido mientras daban una vuelta por el Londres _muggle_ con su padre, y se lo habían encontrado por casualidad. Estaba sentado en el suelo, frente a una caja de madera sobre la que tenía tres vasos de plástico bocabajo._

_-Oiga, disculpe –dijeron mientras se acercaban a él._

_-Vaya, qué chiquillos tan valientes. ¿Qué, queréis echar una partidita?_

_-No tenemos dinero –contestó Fred._

_-Entonces largaos de aquí, que me espantáis a la clientela –masculló el trilero haciéndoles gestos con la mano para que se fueran-. Y de todas formas mi juego no es para críos._

_-Nos gustaría que nos enseñara cómo se hace –contestó Fred._

_-¿Ah, sí? –contestó en tono escéptico-. ¿Y para qué?_

_-Para ganar dinero, como usted –contestó George._

_-¿Y qué os hace pensar que os voy a enseñar, enanos? –Rick alzó una ceja._

_-Si no lo hace, se lo diremos a nuestro padre –replicó Fred muy serio cruzándose de brazos._

_-Si no lo hace, se lo diremos a nuestro padre –repitió Rick en tono burlón-. ¿Y qué es vuestro padre, policía?_

_-No, trabaja en el Ministerio –contestó George._

_-¿En… el Ministerio? -Rick se quedó paralizado por un instante, pero recuperó la calma-. Bah, os estáis tirando un farol. No me vaciléis con tonterías, mocosos, que yo sé de esto más que vosotros. Para mentiroso, yo._

_-No es una mentira –replicó Fred-. Es el jefe de su departamento y tiene una buena relación con el Ministro._

_-Ah, y salieron juntos en una foto en el periódico _dos veces_ –añadió George._

_Los niños no mentían, pero tampoco decían toda la verdad. Sí era cierto que su padre era jefe de su departamento, que se llevaba bien con el Ministro e incluso que habían salido juntos en fotos en el periódicos, pero ni habían dicho cómo se apellidaban ni su padre el Ministro ni mucho menos que hicieran magia con varitas. No era una información necesaria, ¿verdad?_

_Por su parte, el aplomo del trilero había empezado a flaquear. Sabía lidiar con la pasma; era rápido de cuerpo y mente y además por sus venas corría sangre de feriantes. Pero los políticos eran otra cosa; un dedo índice señalando a su cara, y ya era historia. Y de todas formas, Rick no pudo evitar reconocerse a sí mismo en aquellos niños; siendo aún más pequeño que ellos, ya ansiaba conocer los secretos del trabajo familiar en la feria y ganar dinero como los adultos._

_-Está bien, vosotros ganáis –suspiró Rick. Fred y George se sonrieron-. Bueno, como podéis ver, aquí tengo tres vasos bocabajo y una bolita. Hay gente que utiliza naipes en lugar de vasos, pero yo prefiero los vasos. Cuando la gente se acerca a participar, yo les animo a apostar dinero. Les muestro la bolita, que escondo en el vaso del centro –el trilero hizo lo que explicaba-, y cambio los tres vasos de sitio a toda velocidad, dándoles muchas vueltas. Si la gente acierta dónde está la bolita, ganan el dinero que he acumulado. Pero por suerte para mí, no suele ocurrir mucho –sonrió._

_-Estupendo, entonces sólo tenemos que buscarnos una caja de madera, tres vasos que no sean transparentes y una bolita. Pan comido –repuso Fred satisfecho._

_-Sí, pero no debéis olvidaros de practicar muchísimo. Ah, y de conseguir un buen gancho –respondió Rick._

_-¿Un gancho? ¿Cómo los de pescar? –preguntó George extrañado._

_-¡Un cómplice! –el trilero estalló en carcajadas-. ¿No he dicho que pierdo pocas veces? Pues si os fijáis, quien gana es siempre el mismo hombre, se esconde, viene cada cierto tiempo a mezclarse con los demás y nos ponemos de acuerdo para que gane. Estamos compinchados, y al final del día nos repartimos lo ganado. Debéis buscaros un cómplice de confianza._

_-Nadie va a querer ayudarnos, y de todas formas nos bastamos los dos solitos –replicó Fred._

_-Pues siendo gemelos se notará enseguida que estáis compinchados y nadie querrá apostar contra vosotros._

_-¿Y si uno de los dos se disfraza? –sugirió George._

_-Mmm… sí, puede funcionar –repuso Rick tras pensarlo un momento-. Pero debéis aseguraros de que el disfraz sea convincente._

_-¡Eso es, George! –el rostro de Fred se iluminó-. Te pones las gafas de Percy y esa peluca de rizos rubios que encontramos en el cobertizo de papá._

_-Bien, en ese caso ya lo tenéis todo. Ahora, a practicar._

_-¡Sí! Gracias, señor Rick –ambos echaron a correr. Pero a mitad de camino Fred y George se detuvieron, cuchichearon entre sí y se dieron la vuelta exclamando-: ¡La bolita está en el vaso de la izquierda!_

_Rick levantó el vaso indicado y sonrió al ver que habían acertado. No pudo sino desearles suerte de todo corazón._

* * *

-Qué de pasta acumulamos aquel día, y qué ganas de llevarla a Gringotts para cambiarla por dinero mágico… -George entornó los ojos con aire soñador.

-Sí. Lástima que se nos olvidara sujetarte la peluca a la cabeza y aquel día hiciera un viento de narices… -se lamentó Fred.

-Y que lo digas, todavía tiemblo al acordarme de aquel grandullón moreno partiéndome las gafas de un puñetazo.

-¡Pero si nos zurraron todos y no pararon hasta que soltamos el dinero! –replicó Fred tomando un poco más de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Ya, pero ése era el más fuerte, casi me incrusta los cristales en la cara –George se puso un poco pálido.

-Pero vamos, comparado con los críos _muggles_, en casa no nos recibieron como a héroes, precisamente. Mamá gritando "¡Fred!"…

-…papá gritando "¡George!"…

-…y Percy chillando "¡MIS GAFAS!" –concluyeron ambos al unísono.

Ambos se taparon la boca para contener la risa (se les había escapado el grito, lo que ya no tenía remedio). Sin embargo, la señora Salisbury parecía no reaccionar; ello podía significar bien que se había dormido profundamente, bien que estaba preparando algo gordo para la próxima ocasión y había hecho la vista gorda a esta última salida de tono. Fred y George no creían que se hubiese muerto; a "Bastie" le sobraba salud como para que el esqueleto de la guadaña fuese a por ella (de hecho, seguro que era capaz de partirlo en dos).

-En fin –dijo Fred cuando se recuperó un poco-, que nos cayó una bronca importante, aunque yo creo que mamá nos dio por castigados cuando nos vio cubiertos de moratones y arañazos.

-Yo también lo creo –asintió George-. Me acuerdo de lo que nos decía mientras nos curaba: "Os lo tenéis bien merecido, por embusteros, por estafadores y por ladrones, que es peor…", "Ay, gracias a Merlín que lograsteis darles esquinazo y soltasteis el dinero…", "Pero eso sí, os quedáis un mes sin postre, y al pueblo no volvéis. ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!".

-Si es que Molly Weasley es mucha Molly Weasley. Pero en el fondo mamá se hace de querer, ¿verdad?

-Y todos los demás. Bueno, tía Muriel un poco menos.

-Di que sí –contestó Fred sonriendo-. Si es que en el fondo…

-_Muy_ en el fondo… –puntualizó George.

-Mamá nos adora. Aunque es más efusiva con nuestros otros hermanos, que también tienen sus cosas buenas.

-Claro, claro. Bill y Charlie los mayores, los pioneros que abren y marcan el camino para los demás…

-De Ron uno se puede fiar como amigo, aunque las entendederas las tiene _muy cortitas_ –Fred juntó los dedos índice y pulgar- para según qué cosas… –se recostó contra la pared mientras tomaba otro sándwich.

-Bien dicho –corroboró George mordisqueando una galleta-. Como no espabile, Hermione saldrá volando… a los brazos de "Viky" –concluyó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Siendo la única chica, y encima la primera nacida en varias generaciones, Ginny muchas veces parece una muñequita dulce y cariñosa, pero por otro lado de muñequita nada –Fred meneó la cabeza-, esa niña es más lista que el hambre.

-Ah, y se llama Molly de segundo, ésa es otra.

-En cuanto a Percy… -Fred se puso pensativo- Bueno, entre tú y yo, en general no es mal hermano, la verdad sea dicha; cuando quiere puede ser muy agradable, pero es repelente como él solo… -puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y tela de picajoso… Aunque, si mal no recuerdo, de no ser por él, no seríamos amigos de Lee…

-¡Cierto! –replicó Fred sorprendido-. Y de no ser justamente por Lee, no habríamos visto a Percy hacer _aquello_…

Ambos se sonrieron. Ah, aquel primer curso en Hogwarts…


End file.
